


Sumia's Heartbreak

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [80]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Accidental Death, Cannibalism, Dismemberment, F/M, Guro, Impalement, Multi, Necrophilia, Prostitution, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: As the war with Plegia finishes, Sumia gathers the courage to confess to Chrom - only to find out he loves another. The heartbroken girl finds solace in prostitution - what eventually leads to her demise.Has a good stopping point for those not into guro as well ^^
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 5





	Sumia's Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with Veiled ^^ https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78282181  
> A version of the set without the snuff is also here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/78299334

Sumia took caution to place her feet carefully as she walked through the halls of Ylisstol castle. She was carrying a pie she had baked - and that’s why she was being careful. It was the third pie she had baked that day - but she had managed to slip and completely ruin the first two while bringing it over. She wouldn’t want that to happen again - not after she had put so much effort into it! 

If this was just a normal pie she had made for herself, the grey-haired pegasus knight wouldn’t care that much. However, it was more than that. The pie was supposed to be a gift for Chrom. After they Shepherds have returned from Plegia, the blue-haired prince had been crowned Ylisse’s new Exalt. However, it was clear to Sumia just how hard losing his sister was for him. She was hoping that this pie would help cheer the man up… And maybe also something more. 

During the Plegian campaign the grey-haired girl had finally come to terms for her feelings for her prince. If she brought Chrom a pie, then he’d invite her in… And then, maybe she’d be able to gather enough courage to confess. I c-can do do it! I d-definitely can! She told herself again and again as she walked. Before baking a pie, she had even taken some flowers from the castle’s grounds. Their petals had all been kind to her - their fortunes all predicting her success. Reminding herself of that helped her calm her nerves, if only just a little - though her hands were still shaking as she carried the pie in them.

Approaching Chrom’s quarters, the pegasus knight stopped for a moment in front of them. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down - her breathing slowly getting steadier. Her heart was still beating so fast though! Ah, she couldn’t take it!

Standing silently like that, the lance-wielding girl was able to hear some muffled sounds from the insides. H-Huh? Was Chrom having a visitor? Wasn’t it a bit too late for that kind of thing? W-well… If that was true, then she should take a peek. If someone was indeed there, she’d never be able to c-confess like this! She’d just have to try another day… Ah! It’d be so nice to postpone that fateful moment some more!

Encouraged by that thought, Sumia reached out for the door with one hand - somehow managing to keep the pie balanced with the other.

“Ah! Chrom!”  
“R~Robin! Y-you’re so tight!”

E-eeeeh? Sumia stared at the sight in front of her in complete shock. It was unmistakable - both Chrom and his tactician, Robin, naked. The white-haired woman was laying on her bed on Chrom’s bed - and the Exalt was holding her by her legs. A-and… He was… He was… H-he w-was m-making love t-to her! Pulling on her legs, he was able to angle himself properly to thrust deeper into his trusted advisor’s slit.

Sumia didn’t even notice the tears that began to flow out of her eyes as she just stared for a moment. In any other case, the girl would stare at Chrom’s bare ass, maybe use it later for some very unladylike fantasies… But she just couldn’t take in, what was happening. The pie slipped off its plate, splattering on the ground as she failed to keep it on the plate - but Sumia didn’t care. The two lovers didn’t seem to hear that, or notice that she was standing there - just going at it with their lovemaking.

The pegasus knight just kept watching them - taking in the lust these two shared. And, along with, their love… It was so clear there, with their every move… S-she could feel it… 

Ah, how did she even think this was possible? Why didn’t she think of this earlier? It was so obvious that Chrom would love Robin! She would have never been able to stand up to their tactician… That woman was a genius! Without her, Chrom and the Shepherds would have never made it - Gangrel would have slaughtered them all! She was a goddess with her tactics, and her battle prowess was second to none, either… 

How could a worthless girl such as her ever hope to be a match for her? Such a clumsy, clumsy, stupid, worthless girl… One that had to fly on a pegasus to even be useful in battle! How was she even able to become one of the Shepherds? She was just a liability for them on the battlefield… She should have never even become a soldier!

Why was she even here? In the Exalt’s castle, right in front of the Exalt’s quarters… She had no right to be here! She should be outside, where all the other worthless, useless girls were… And yet, she couldn’t move. She just kept watching as the man she loved kept making love to another woman - her heart shattering into a thousand pieces. She cried, and she cried, and she cried - but she just couldn’t stop herself from being here. 

Her sorrow only grew as she kept watching them - up until the couple had finally finished. Then, as the two began to recover from their respective climaxes, Sumia heard Robin mutter something about the door being open - and that finally spurred the clumsy girl to move. Turning on her heel, she quickly darted away - almost running into a wall. With the tears in her eyes, she could only barely see, where she was going - her feet taking her away from where she was.

That was all that she desired for the time being - to get as far away from the place that made her hurt so much as she could. Leaving the castle, she just let her legs walk wherever they wanted - her head hanging down in grief. Grief that was so overwhelming that Sumia couldn’t think of anything else - the heartbroken girl just mindlessly wandering around with a blank stare in her grey eyes.

The one thing Sumia did make out of her own will was to stomp on every flower she found, though. How stupid was she to believe what they were telling her?

And to think she had even thought she’d be ready for Chrom to reject her… She knew very well that her best friend - the Shepherd’s other pegasus knight, the red-haired Cordelia - was also in love with him. She couldn’t hold a candle to her, either! She was so smart, and so beautiful, and so strong… She was the very epitome of perfection. Why would anyone ever choose her over Cordelia? Thinking of her friend only made her sob harder. She was so successful in everything she had taken up… Meanwhile, all she touched would simply fall apart! S-She s-shouldn’t b-be h-holding t-the S-Shepherds b-back a-anyomore… T-tomorrow, s-she s-should r-resign!

At the point the grief-struck girl had walked far away from the castle. Subconsciously, she just tried to put as much distance between herself and the castle as she could - and as a result, she had wandered into some of Ylisstol’s worst streets. Specifically, the one in which many of the capital’s courtesans were looking for potential clients. Some of them even practiced their trade right there! 

Even looking down as she was Sumia couldn’t completely shut them off her vision - the wet, slapping sounds of flesh colliding with willing flesh stirring up her painful memories. They sounded so similar to C-Chrom and R-Robin… Though they lacked the dignity her friends had had, even having sex. Still, these loud slaps helped with bringing her out of her stupor - some of Sumia’s senses returning back to her.

Just in time for someone to stop her in the street.

As it was the whore’s street, the man had just assumed Sumia was also one of them. It was his first time seeing her there - and he wanted to test out if this new cunt was a good fuck. She already looked pretty good. Huge breasts - her chest armor only making them look even bigger then they were. Strong, meaty thighs - a result of the girl’s riding training. Her face was beautiful, as well - though that wasn’t what the man really cared for in whores. All that did interest him was her body - and he needed to know if she felt as good to use as she looked like.

With one coin in his hand, and the bag in the other, the implication was pretty clear. What exactly this street was at the back of Sumia’s head when she entered, but the sex she had already seen here was making it much more obvious. The bulge at the front of the man’s pants also spoke for itself. 

On any other day, Sumia would have refused - the girl scared away by even the thought of sex. Today, however… Things were different. Her sorrow already made it hard for her to care about what was happening - including what was going to happen with her body. With her self-esteem issues striking her as hard as they did the thought that anyone would want to do anything with her shocked her. T-that m-man… Was r-really w-willing to g-give her m-money… T-To… F-fuck h-her? S-Someone w-wanted h-her! H-he r-really did! If someone wanted to h-have s-sex w-with her… Then they would! Anything so that she could believe someone wanted her!

“Okay, slut. Bend over, then.”

The man barked an order at Sumia - and the timid girl was taken a little aback. They were going to… do it… right there? In front of all these people? Still… All the other women there didn’t really care about that - and, to be honest, the heartbroken girl didn’t really care about her modesty anymore either.

“F-fine!” She replied, trying not to show her feelings - though her lack of experience showed through how nervous she was. The man put up a leery grin as he heard it - he’d be the first one to sample their new goods!

Sumia bent over and pressed her hands against the wall - presenting her huge ass to the man behind her. She wasn’t too fond of its size herself - but both it and her well-trained, muscular thighs - the bountiful flesh of which was squeezed down with garter belts - were a very welcome sight to the man. Grabbing her purple dress by its seam, he lifted it, making it flap onto her back - uncovering her ass fully in the process. Now, her full, round buttcheeks were revealed properly to him - looking much more enticing than most of the other whores the man had seen there. His dick throbbed in his pants at the very sight of them - and so, his greedy hands latched onto her ass. Groping her buttcheeks, he massaged them with his hands for a moment. Ah, they were so soft, and yet firm! They felt so good in his hands!

His cock only grew even harder as he did that - so the man pulled his pants down, his erection springing to action. When moving her dress out of the way, the man was also given a look at Sumia’s cute, pink panties. Hoping that her visiting Chrom would have turned into something more, Sumia put them on specially for him instead of the dark grey bloomers she usually wore. Now, all the man needed to do was pull them just a little to the side - and her pussy was uncovered to him.

Sumia shivered a little as she felt the warm evening air brush against her labia. Her instincts were telling her to run away… This was wrong… She shouldn’t be doing this… But the girl didn’t care. All she wished for was for someone to convince her they needed her - and even if they just needed her… body, that was fine with her.

The man reached for her cunt with the fingers of one hand - holding his dick with the other. He rubbed his fingers against her entrance for a moment while guiding his dick closer to her slit. The moment he felt her arousal starting to leak down his fingers, her body responding favorably to her touch, he moved them out of the way - and then just slid his dick straight in.

Immediately, he breathed in sharply. She was so tight! Her lower lips spread to let him in, but her inner walls hugged his dick perfectly. He could feel her warmth - and her insides squeezed his cock properly. It was only the first thrust, and it already felt so good!

It wasn’t Sumia’s first time - but it was her first time being penetrated by a real cock. She and Cordelia had pleasured one another on some nights before, one pegasus knight comforting the other when needed. The man’s dick felt so different from the toys she and her best friend had used, though - it was so warm! And she could feel it twitch within her! It was also much thicker than Cordelia’s strap-on, and much longer too. 

Sumia got to experience both of these qualities as the man probed her snatch deeper and deeper. The sheer size of his shaft was quite a shock to Sumia’s inexperienced cunt. It was taking quite a toll on her body - enough that it forced more tears out of her eyes. Once the first ones were out, Sumia began sobbing in the earnest - her heart still ached so terribly! She kept her voice quiet, though - and the slapping sounds from her cunt as the man’s balls hit against her rich thighs concealed it.

With the way her panties were moved to the side, her anus was barely uncovered. As the man railed her pussy again and again, it caught his attention - and so, he directed his fingers towards it. Tugging on the panties a little more, he uncovered her asshole in full. Sumia was clenching her sphincter reflexively because of the penetration, making the hole look even smaller than usual. He poked it a little with his fingers, making her spring up a few times - eventually probing her asshole with one finger. It hugged his finger so tightly! It had an even better grip on it than her cunt had on his cock! However, it also meant that getting in there would be quite a challenge - so instead, the man just kept fucking her cunt.

Because of the force he was putting into each of his thrusts, the man was also making Sumia’s body shake quite heavily. Her torso was moving back and forth, her head getting closer to the wall. As close as the clumsy knight was to falling over, the wall in front of her was a firm foundation that she could rest against - and with her hands pressed against it, she’d never fall over. The wall stopped some of the force going through her body, and her cunt covered most of it - but some of it still rippled through her torso. Even with her armor on, her breasts still swung a little within it - as they were already hanging down from her chest with the way she was bent.

As the man continued to fuck the pegasus knight’s young, lively cunt, he had come to appreciate it a whole lot. It was definitely money well-spent. To show his appreciation - and to remind the girl, what she was doing it for - he placed the bag of money directly on her back. The sound of coins slipping and hitting against one another as a result told her exactly what the new weight on her back was - and made Sumia tolerate it. It also caused her to bend over a little bit more, allowing him to take her at an even better angle - his tool sliding even deeper into her pussy than before.

Even though Sumia was still out of it for the most part, the pegasus knight taking no pleasure in what was going on, her body was still reacting instinctively to what was happening. As her body was on autopilot, those urges could control her actions - and they very much did. Her hips bucked back against him on their own, albeit weakly - trying to get him deeper inside her. Her arousal began to leak down his cock, lubricating both it and her inner walls properly - and ensuring that his cock was able to slide in and out easily.

Eventually, that arousal was enough for the gray-haired girl to cum - her cunt honey starting to squirt out - onto the man’s dick, her own thighs, and even the ground below them.Her body began shaking heavily, the girl overwhelmed by the sensation of her climax - her hips and thighs jiggling wildly as she tried to keep herself stable for the man penetrating her.

Her climax also caused her pussy to start clenching on the cock sheathed within it - giving him the push he needed to cum. He happily blew his seed straight up the new whore’s cunt, firing off streak after streak of hot semen directly into her vagina. He came hard enough, and with enough cum, that some of it began flowing back out of her pussy and down his cock already - even though he was still plugging her entrance with his cock.

The man remained buried within her slit until his climax had subsided - wiping the last droplets of his semen into her pink, thin panties.

“You’re a good fuck, girl. Worth every coin in there.”

As he praised her like this, he also hit the hit the bag on Sumia’s back - making the coins within it jingle loudly. Hearing that was such a relief for Sumia. There was s-something… S-something that gave her some worth!

With those words, the man left - and Sumia turned around to let her back recover a little. She also took the money bag, and put it on the ground next to her for the moment. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the queue that had gathered in front of her in the meantime. D-did all t-these men… W-want to f-fuck h-her? S-she c-couldn’t disappoint them…

For the rest of the night, Sumia whored herself out in that very alley - servicing every man in the queue in front of her. Some of them took her from the back, some of them fucked her from the front. When the first man went for her directly, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine that it was Chrom with her instead - but just thinking that reminded her that it’d never be the case. That thought hurt… So she gave up on them. Instead, she just kept milking cock after cock with her pussy - up until it was overflowing with semen. Since it was her first day doing this, all she let the men use was her cunt, and they had to go one at a time - but the grey-haired Shepherd was able to keep all of them satisfied even like that.

To her surprise, as it continued, Sumia found herself enjoying it. It felt really good - sex was really fun! Once her pussy got used to taking real cocks, it stopped aching - only giving her pleasure as man after man pounded it. It was so fun… And they actually cared for what she did! She c-couldn’t believe she was thinking it… But she was actually enjoying it a lot! Maybe even more than being a part of the Shepherds… And here, no one would remind her of her broken heart. She had already decided she was going to leave it, as in her eyes she never really contributed to the army - but now she also had a very valid replacement for it. By the end of the night, Sumia was moaning happily while bouncing on cock after cock - gleefully serving the men and cumming repeatedly as her snatch took creampie after creampie.

***

The next day, had stumbled into the Shepherds’ barracks and awkwardly announced that she wanted to resign. Her friends all expressed their sadness at that, telling her that they wished she’d stay with them. But this was precisely why she needed to leave. They were all so kind and strong and great… And she was only bringing them down with her presence. Besides - it’s not like she was going to leave Ylisstol anyways~! They’d still get to see her from time to time. She’d die from embarrassment if anyone ever saw what she had exchanged the army life for, though...

After saying her goodbyes to her friends, Sumia was out on the streets again. Even if she had a ton of fun last night, she knew this wasn’t the most viable way of doing this. The success the day before was also a little confidence boost for her. Instead of just standing on the street, needing to get lucky to get customers every night, she could just join one of the capital’s many brothels.

Going into Ylisttol’s bad quarter again, Sumia was now walking in there with much more purpose. Finding a well-received brothel wasn’t that hard - and she was even surprised by how much confidence she showed as she walked in there.

The brothel’s owner had already heard of the girl’s exploits earlier. He was a Plegian - and was very much aware, who the girl in front of him was. She was one of the damn soldiers who had invaded his homeland… But he wasn’t going to let his distaste towards the girl get in the way of his business. As a knight, she surely had a well-trained body - one that would, as a result, make her a really good fuck. Those were the reports she had heard about the girl’s performance on the street the night before, as well. That was a clear reason for him to hire her - that he’d also get to regularly fuck one of those responsible for his country’s downfall was just a nice bonus.

But even if he was going to hire her… He could still entertain himself with a little test.

“Alright, Sumia. I’ve heard of your exploits yesterday…” As he said that, the girl’s face immediately grew flushed. “But I still need to test you out myself. Let’s start with you showing me that great body of yours!”

Sumia looked at the man with confusion. Why was he asking this of her? ...Well, it made some sense - he did need to know, what he was getting. It wasn’t too different from testing out a weapon before buying it from the shop… But thinking of herself in this way made Sumia a little sick. Still, this was what she wanted to do - so, if she needed to strip for the man, then so be it. The pegasus knight knew that if she was really going to work here, she was going to do much more than just strip… And most of her work would be done in the nude. 

Since she left the Shepherds, she had returned her armor to them. As a result, all she had on now was her dark purple dress - and below it, only a pair of panties. Her huge breasts bounced around as she lifted it through her head - free from the cloth that was confining them. She blushed heavily as she uncovered them, but the man seemed pretty pleased with what he saw. She had never exposed her chest to a man before… It was sooo embarrassing! But it also felt good to have him admire them… Sumia sighed. Ah, this wasn’t so bad!

As the man kept staring at her tits, Sumia bent over to start working on her legs. Between her high boots, her garters, and her panties, they required a lot of work - and she strived to get through them one-by-one. However, while peeling her boots off, she stumbled on her own legs - and tripped, falling to the ground in front of the man. It was an amusing sight, but also a pretty hot one - for as Sumia landed on her bubbly ass, her breasts were swung around some more.

Embarrassed like this, Sumia kept stripping while sitting - dragging her boots, then her socks, down her long legs.  
Finally came her panties. She pulled them off, exposing her pussy to the man - a small trickle of cum from the night before leaking out of it. As hard as she tried to wash it, she just couldn’t get all of it out! She had really taken too many cocks the night before. Her lips were still a little swollen after all she was forced to take the last night - but that in no way made them any less beautiful. Or hot, for that matter - the brothel owner getting hard at the sight of the nude girl in front of him. Few of his hirees could pride themselves with bodies this good… He already knew the girl was going to make him plenty of money.

For now, though… She was completely at his mercy. Approaching her, he freed his cock from his pants - then barked an order at her.

“Now, service me! You must know how to pleasure a man’s cock, right?”

Sumia stared at his erection awkwardly, completely clueless. She turned her head to one side, wanting to shake her head - then stopped. She couldn’t give up without even trying! If she did, he would just throw her out, wouldn’t he? Eyeing his tool, she wondered, what could she do. It was her first time seeing a dick up this close - the night before she made sure that the men only went for her pussy. Well, they thrust it in and out of her pussy before, didn’t they? What if she tried to replicate that with her hands?

Awkwardly grabbing the man’s shaft, Sumia tried stroking it for a while. The man’s face showed her, that she wasn’t doing a good job at it. After a moment, the man just shook his head.

“Try using your mouth instead.”

Letting go of his cock, Sumia then leaned forward - pressing her lips against it. She had to take it in her m-mouth? The girl forced herself to open it, but her lips lingered on the tip of the plegain’s dick - Sumia unable to move forward. The man helped her a little, though - pushing his hips forward and having his cock enter her mouth. Sumia nearly gagged on the thick shaft that was now stuck in her mouth - but she wasn’t going to let that put her down.

Bobbing her head forwards and backwards, Sumia tried to suck the man off. She wasn’t really all that successful at it either, though. The man looked down on her with some disappointment for a while - before deciding to take the matters into his own hands.

Placing two hands on the back of Sumia’s head, he used them to pull her closer to him - and further onto his cock. Sumia’s eyes grew wide at the sudden aggression, at the intrusion in her throat. If she wanted, she’d probably be able to get those hands off her - she was a soldier, she was strong enough to do that. She didn’t want to fail, though… So she just accepted it and let the man deepthroat her. He was able to bury his whole shaft inside her, hammering his cock into the back of her neck again and again - making it harder for the girl to breathe.

In fact, he didn’t pull out at all - and so, Sumia soon began choking. Her face turned red yet again - but this time, it was the strain caused by the lack of air that had brought it out, not just embarrassment. She stared at the man in confusion - why wasn’t he letting her breathe? This was d-dangerous… Her lungs hurt so much! And yet, the fear of being rejected even from here caused her not to struggle - the grey-haired girl just looking up at the man who was facefucking her with a pained look on her face.

He, on the other hand, was having a great time. Sumia’s throat reflexively gagged on his tool - giving the tip of his cock some very pleasant squeezes as it tried to force him out of it. She looked even hotter with her face like this… Ah, it’d be so easy to keep holding her down, to make her choke to death on his dick! It’d be payback for all his countryman that the slut must have slaughtered during the war… He entertained that possibility for a while as he picked up the pace - approaching a climax.

In the end, his desire for money won out though. After firing off the initial spurts down into Sumia’s throat, he pulled out - and painted her face with the rest of his semen. The girl desperately breathed in as he unplugged her mouth - and the man made sure to aim some of his cum into her gaping mouth as well. She looked at him, confused and worried… Was she good enough?

Well, it was no point in tormenting her like this anymore.

“We’ll have to work on your handjob and fellatio skills. Still, with a body like this, it’d be a crime not to hire you! Welcome aboard.”

He’d get plenty of usage out of the girl through under the guise of training her later… For now, though, she could already start handling some customers.

***

Sumia adapted herself to the work in the brothel surprisingly quickly. They’ve had new clothes for her - if one could even call them clothes. A pair of see-through red panties that let anyone see her pussy in its full glory, and a top made out of the same material - her tits also clearly visible through the thin red curtain. Along with high red socks it was all that she had been given to wear - but Sumia didn’t even mind that much. Those were clothes suited for her job… It was only natural that she’d dress like this. At first, it still felt a little awkward to show off so much of her body, especially when she was just waiting for a client and not servicing one - but in time, she grew more and more used to it.

Her amazing pussy had quickly resulted in Sumia forming quite a reputation for herself - many people coming to that brothel just to use her pussy. At first, all she did was letting them use her vagina, and worked on each guest separately. However, as a result of the lessons the owner had given her, she had eventually become proficient at using both her hands and her mouth to service cocks. 

Once that happened, it wasn’t really that big of a step to allow other more people to come to enjoy her body at once. Happily riding one cock, sucking on another, and jerking another two off - that was the girl Sumia was quickly becoming. And she was loving every second of it! Nothing could compare to the pleasure she was in whenever she was filled up with a cock - and each of those experiences was so different! In a matter of a few months, the once-soldier had truly given in to the pleasure - becoming just another cock-hungry whore who lived only for sex.

Sitting on a bed in the brothel while wearing her revealing lingerie, bags of money scattered around her as another man was getting ready to fuck her - Sumia was the happiest she ever was. With a bright smile on her face, she shower her body off to the customer, before spreading her legs for him - and inviting him to fuck her pussy. She’d fuck him back as hard as she could, as with all the others… Enjoying at least one, and sometimes even multiple climaxes before his cum would fill her up.

With the amount of semen she had taken up her pussy, it’d be almost certain for her to get pregnant. However, the brothel had made precautions just against that. They had a few mages among their ranks, ones equipped with contraceptive magic - all Sumia needed to do was just let them reapply that spell to her from time to time, and then she’d never get knocked up.

The last major bastion of Sumia’s purity was her asshole. However, even that wouldn’t hold on for a very long time. What she once considered off limits for all was now something that just frustrated her. She needed to get fucked in the ass - the sooner the better! Her first anal hurt a lot, her sphincter painfully pried open as her rectum was forced to stretch around a cock. Still, once she got through the initial pain, she realized just how much fun having her butt be filled up like that was. Soon, after every day, her asshole would be just a gaping, cum-dripping hole - it’s size perfect for cocks to penetrate it.

This was her life now. One cock up her pussy, another one deep into her ass. Her bare tits splattered with cum as well - from the cocks she sucked on and jerked off. Her beautiful face was covered with cum every day as well - the ex-pegasus knight happy to blow her customers off until they shot their loads all over it. Taking part in full-fledged orgies like these once would have just scared her away, blushing, at the very thought of it… But now she was the main attraction of so many of those.

Sometimes, the men wouldn’t even come to her to use her body directly - it’d drive her so mad! Instead, they’d just gather in a circle around her - and tease her with their cocks, without putting them to use on her. She’d beg them so hard to fuck her, to slide one of them up her pussy or up her as… Even her mouth would be fine! 

She begged them and begged them and begged them without a sign of intelligence left on her face, her lust taking over the girl completely. Her pleasure-crazed face and her cock-hungry mouth were both perfect targets for their cocks, though - and that’s what the men would use them as. Jerking off all together - sometimes even letting Sumia assist them - they’d then all cum at once. 

The grey-haired girl’s face would be the target of multiple climaxes at the same time - cum splattering all over her face, cheeks, mouth, even hair. But that wasn’t all. They would also shoot their semen all over her generous chest - her titties getting a coat of cum over them, too. Some of their cum would even get in her hair! It was a pain to clean it afterwards, but that wasn’t a concern for Sumia at that point. Instead, she’d just see that as an opportunity! With the men weakened after their climaxes, she’d take advantage of that - straddling one of them and forcing his cock up her drenched cunt. Even a half-erect cock like this would be enough to alleviate some of her arousal - especially with her quickly fucking it back to full hardness. 

***

The girl’s descent into depravity had finished - Sumia now being one of Ylisstol’s top whores. She lived for the pleasure, and for nothing else. The money she earned for her work wasn’t something she cared for - all she desired was just more sexual gratification. Her old friends at the Shepherds… The grey-haired girl stopped thinking of them months ago. If one of them came up to her right now… She wasn’t sure she’d even recognize them. They’d have a hard time recognizing the once-pegasus knight, either - for the sex-crazed slut she was now was so different from the clumsy, caring, animal-loving girl Sumia used to be. 

All because of one unfulfilled, heart-shattering dream - the dream that she could once be the woman Chrom would love. 

*** Snuff starts here***

Not even the weirdest ideas Sumia’s clients had come up with were something she’d refuse. When one of them - who had known of her past as a soldier - had suggested that she should fuck what once used to be her weapon, Sumia was more than happy to oblige. When leaving the Shepherds, they let her take her spear with her so she had some memento of the fighting she did with them - meaning the weapon was easily available for just that. 

Getting on her fours in front of the man who suggested that, Sumia happily spread her legs for him - presenting him with a clear view of her pussy. The man had no intention of hurting her with it, though. It wasn’t the blade that the girl was going to fuck - but rather the weapon’s other end. There was still a spiky, pointy tip at the end of it… But if he was careful with it, then nothing wrong would happen to her.

Sumia waited with wide smile as the man brought the weapon to her pussy - urging him to thrust it in already.

Once he did, she moaned out loudly - her eyes narrowing because of the pleasure. Ah, it felt so good! The touch of the cold metal against her sensitive insides… It was a new feeling, but it was so exhilarating! She wanted to feel more of it! More!

“Deeper! Yes~! Deepeeeer!!!”

She just moaned at the man while grinding her hips against the spear’s butt end - taking it deeper and deeper inside her. The spike at the end grazed her insides, leaving a trail of irritated flesh across her inner walls as Sumia took it deeper inside her. The man reluctantly obeyed, inserting the spear even deeper than before. The girl’s cervix parted to let the spear’s tip through, with it ending up in her uterus - dangerously poking against her womb’s walls. 

Sumia didn’t mind, though - the whore just grinding her hips against it anyways. The metallic shaft buried so deep within her felt soooo gooood! The novelty of having something that wasn’t a piece of warm meat inside her was making it an unforgettable experience. It felt different, but also very stimulating… And it was so deep inside her, too!

For a while, Sumia just kept happily riding the spear - working towards a climax. And then another one. And then yet another one. She came so hard the first time, that she wanted to experience the pleasure once more - even if the first time already lubed up a huge part of the spear and the man’s hand with her love juices. 

As she kept humping the weapon like that, the girl didn’t stop begging for the weapon to go even deeper inside her. Even if initially the man didn’t want to do that… As Sumia kept asking him to do this… He found out that his reluctance was fading away. If she wanted it this bad, then it couldn’t be anything wrong, could it? She knew what her body could handle… 

Accepting that, he finally pushed the spear deeper in.

Sumia felt her womb be punctured, the spike piercing through it and delving into her guts. However, she disregarded the pain completely. Every new sexual experience hurt at first! This would be no different!

Her eyes opened up in shock as she felt the spear slide through her insides - pressing against the front of her body. A small bulge even appeared at the front of her midsection as a result of it. However, all the pain and discomfort wasn’t going to stop her at this point. This felt great! And she wanted to keep feeling this way!

Bringing her hips back a few more times, Sumia unwittingly caused the weapon to go into her ribcage. Poking a small hole in one of her lungs, it caused blood to start slowly gathering in them - and as a result, for her to start coughing some of it out. A trickle of blood began to escape from one of the corners of her mouth, even when she wasn’t coughing… And yet, even like that, Sumia was slowly working towards another climax.

“Are you alright?”

The man holding the spear asked her with worry in his voice - and Sumia just scolded him.

“Of course I’m fine! ugh!” She coughed out some more blood “All you need to do is to just -argh- put it even deeper in!”

The cold iron was still rubbing against her slit, even with the weapon buried so deep within her - and as a result, it was still stimulating her pussy. Whenever someone was shoving it further in, it slid against her inner walls much faster than when she was just moving up and down on it on her own. It was also much more pleasant that way. And because of it, even at the cost of the weapon wounding her, Sumia kept begging for more. Even with the tip within her lung, and with her having troubles breathing… She still needed more of it. And she didn’t stop asking for it, again and again - once more whittling away the limitations the man had.

Finally, as Sumia started to cum again, he caved in. Giving the spear one final, powerful push.

Right away, it tore through the rest of her body - slipping out of her shoulder next to her neck. The man stared, wide-eyed, at the pieces of skin and blood that his latest action caused to appear. N-no… This couldn’t be happening! This couldn’t have happened! He couldn’t have… he couldn’t have… She wanted this! Why did this happen?

Impaled fully on her own weapon, Sumia’s body began shuddering on in - harder than any of her climaxes ever did. The internal wounds had already taken quite a toll on her body. Completing the impalement only accelerated what these wounds would lead to if left untreated. Sumia was dying… And she couldn’t understand, what had happened. This felt so good before… Why did it hurt so much now? The pain of being impaled the way from cunt to shoulder was something even her lust-crazed brain couldn’t ignore. And it hurt! A lot! Her final climax was brutally interrupted by so much pain!

Her head bobbed to one side as the spear hit it on the way out. Her eyes were still looking down at the ground below her, but it was harder and harder for Sumia to keep them focused. As pain-spurred tears began to leak out of them, they glazed over, Sumia’s vision going blank - but the pain still stayed with her. It was all that defined her final agonizing moments.

Once Sumia finally passed on, her body shuddered a final time, before collapsing. Seeing Ylisstol’s finest whore dead in front of him like this - a spear fully through her body, her limbs splayed out in all directions - the man panicked. Knowing it was all a result of his actions, he ran away - not wanting to be held accountable for what had happened to her.

The man running away like that caught the brothel owner’s attention. Just to be safe, he decided to check up on Sumia - and so, walked in on her still-warm corpse. The sight shocked him quite a bit… But he’d be lying if he said he also wasn’t satisfied by the sight. This was long coming for the bitch - he still hadn’t forgotten about all of his kinsmen she must have slain.

Her body still looked very hot, even like this… Grabbing the girl’s spear, he pulled it out - to a small streak of blood escaping from her pussy. Ignoring that, he just thrust into Sumia’s body from behind - taking the dead slut’s corpse from behind. It was still very warm, and as a result very fuckable - Sumia’s pussy as pleasant to penetrate as ever.

As he fucked her corpse, he began to wonder, what to do with her next. He’d need to dispose of her body, of course… But this was an unique opportunity. He knew that the girl was once one of the Exalt’s closest allies… Even living in the capital of Ylisse for a few years, he still despised the man. He personally led the most recent anti-plegian campaign, and his father led a crusade against his people before that… He truly despised their bloodline. But with this… He could use this corpse to seriously hurt him.

Just sending that man the girl’s head would be good enough… But the brothel owner had an even better idea. One of Sumia’s hobbies was baking pies. In her early days at the brothel, she even tried baking some there. As she began losing herself in her work, she stopped doing it - but that still stuck with him. Turning the girl’s corpse into a pie, and sending it to the Exalt along with her head… It hurt him so much more!

Satisfied with that decision, he kept using Sumia’s corpse for a bit longer - then came straight into her. With the hole in her womb, some of his semen even reached her guts.

Pulling out of her, he dragged the girl through a bunch of secret passages in his building, making sure no one would see him - and then, to a nearby restaurant. The cook there was a fellow Plegian. With how late it was, the restaurant was already closed - and as such, no one would disturb them. Once there, the brothel owner quickly explained his plan to his kinsman. Upon hearing what he had in mind, the cook was more than happy to assist him.

Laying Sumia’s corpse out on the butchering table, the cook spread the girl’s limbs out. Then, to shove them apart even further… He ventured in between her legs, and thrust straight into her cum-and-blood-dripping slit. He knew the girl’s reputation - he was not going to pass on an opportunity to fuck her if it presented itself. Her body was already a bit stiff at the moment… But it was still an incredibly good fuck.

While thrusting in and out of Sumia’s pussy, the man raised one of his cleavers - and then brought it down dangerously close to where his dick was. Slicing right through one of her fertile thighs, he cut her leg off. Then, he repeated the process for the other leg. The brothel owner picked the two severed limbs by himself, and placed them on another table - snatching up another of the cook’s tools. With a quick chop, he removed the foot off the leg - a second chop, and her other foot was gone. He put them aside for the time being.

Then, he began working on her legs. The kitchen was equipped with a sturdy mechanical grinder - enough to turn any piece of meat fed to into into just unrecognizable mincemeat. Slicing a huge chunk of one of thighs off, he then proceeded to feed it to the grinder - rotating the hand by himself as well to make the grinder work. Like this, Sumia’s body would be turned into some of the ingredients for the perfect meat pie.

For a while, the two Plegians continued working like this. The cook removed Sumia’s arms, as well - still fucking the dead ex-knight’s slit. After grinding up her legs, the brothel owner added her arms into the mix - though they weren’t as meaty as her lower limbs were. Her hands were also removed beforehand, and set aside along with her feet. Her bones, however, stripped of all their meat, were just thrown out along with other waste.

Eventually, the cook came into Sumia’s corpse - and pulled out. As much as he hated it… He’d need to destroy that incredibly fuckable piece of meat next. Bringing the cleaver onto her waist a few times, he managed to separate her torso into two parts. Then, with one slice, he also cut through her neck - detaching her head from her upper half. Now, it was his turn to man the grinder - while his friend had the time to enjoy himself with parts of her body instead.

The brothel owner snatched the girl’s small feet up - and pressed them against his cock. He did the same with her hands, as well - though it was a little hard to keep all four of her extremities in his hands at once. Still, despite that, he was able to use them all as masturbatory aid. The small arches of her feet provided a gentle curve with some interesting friction - and her soles were very soft as well. Her fingers were limp, but he was able to make them wrap around his dick - almost making it as if Sumia was giving him a handjob, as well. He had run the girl through the motions of it like this a number of times in the past… But this time it was different. Now, it somehow felt even better - even if her fingers were completely cold and unresponsive.

In the meantime, the cook just kept feeding slices of Sumia’s body to the grinder. He took extra caution to make sure to feed all of her buttocks to it - it’d be a shame if her ass went to waste. He tried to get as much of her meat in there as he could, though - in some cases, even feeding some bones to it not to waste any meat. Her cunt, her breasts, her womb, most her abdomen and her insides, the contents of her ribcage - all was grinded into more Sumia-flavored meat.

Finally, once that was over, the ground meat was ready to be added to the pie. They had enough meat to bake a few of them, even - so they split them across a few of these. Quickly preparing the rest of the pie, it wasn’t long before most of what remained of Sumia was sizzling in the ovens - the girlmeat pies all baking.

While waiting for them to be ready, the men kept themselves entertained with what they still had of Sumia’s corpse. The brothel owner had thrust his cock up Sumia’s throat - fucking the girl’s head. He had used her mouth so many times before… But fucking her from the other end was new. As her head bobbed up and down his cock, her eyes rolled up and down in their sockets - her eyelids sliding nearly shut as a result of that. Her mouth was mostly closed, her jaw only slipping down only to be sent back up by the next thrust. As a result, he released most of his semen into the inside of her mouth - but some of it still gushed out of her nostrils and from between her lips.

The cook, in the meantime, used Sumia’s feet to get off. He didn’t try to handle both them and her hands, just using the girl’s small feet on his cock - placing them on both sides of it, lining up their long sides with his dick. Rubbing them against it like that, and squeezing them hard against his cock, it was as if Sumia was giving him a footjob herself - except one where he could control exactly how much pleasure she applied. As a result, he glazed the insides of her feet with her semen.

Once the pies were ready, they took one of them and put it in a box - along with Sumia’s head. Concealing it with a large piece of cloth, they’ve also added a little note to the box. In the note, they stated that the whole thing was a gift from Sumia - and that the Exalt was supposed to be the first one to see it. After hiring a random delivery boy to carry the package to the castle, the two men congratulated one another on a successful way of getting back at the man they despised - and then went separate ways. Each of them took a Sumia pie with themselves, though - happily feasting on the girl’s remains while imagining the Exalt’s reaction.

***

“Chrom? What’s that?”

Robin asked her husband as he looked into the box that had just been delivered to him.

“The note said it was from Sumia. And it’s a pie! It’s clearly from her!”

Chrom explained, but Robin furrowed her brow. Sumia’s departure from the army was so sudden and unexpected that it still baffled Robin to this day. Somehow, she couldn’t help but feel a little responsible for it - why, she couldn’t tell. And now the girl was sending them a gift… Something seemed off here.

“Hmm, and what’s that?”

She asked while looking into box and seeing something covered with cloth there.

“I don’t know! I just got this!”

Chrom called back at her as Robin carefully lifted the thing out of the box and placed it on the table - her husband doing the same with the pie. Then, she quickly lifted the cloth - uncovering a gruesome sight. It was Sumia… Or rather, her severed head… The two of them both stared at it in disbelief. No! This couldn’t be true… Sumia was a friend…

“Who did this! I’ll have their heads!”

Chrom screamed out violently, but Robin placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t be hasty, my love… This could be a ploy only designed to push you off-guard. We need to tread carefully now…” As she warned him, sorrow could clearly be heard in her voice. “Still… I’m going to miss her…”

Robin added quietly, her voice breaking with the last word. Chrom just nodded back at her - not trusting his voice either. 

Neither of the lovers knew that Sumia’s departure and subsequent demise was all because she walked in on the two of them having sex.


End file.
